The Perfect Storm
by Tiggabear
Summary: The Continuation of Riding It Out. Mojo decides to build a weather machine in an attempt of getting back at the Children of Chemical X.
1. The Perfect Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own the Powerpuff Girls, or the Rowdyruff Boys

Riding It Out-The Perfect Storm

Prologue

Last Time On Riding It Out...

"Computer…How did the tests run?"  
"They ran positive. The weather manipulator changed the weather with no difficulties."  
"Excellent."   
The simian genius was in his lab, yet working on another invention to rid himself and all of his fellow villains of the Powerpuff girls and their supercharged boyfriends. He also wanted revenge on all four of the Rowdyruffs for betraying him. His new invention, the weather manipulator, was going to do that for him. It was designed to manipulate any kind of weather, any time of day. 

He was going to use it's most powerful weather disasters to get rid of the Powerpuff girls, and the city of Townsville, once and for all.  
Looking through his telescope, he grinned evilly at the joy and glee that was filled in the Utomium household.   
"Rejoice now you insolent brats, for I Mooojo Jojo, have devised a plan that will rid you all in the blink of an eye, and when you are destroyed, my dream of revenge will come true, and only then, will I have my revenge, for I Mooojo Jojo have destroyed you all, and I will build a new Townsville, and I will reign over evil…ha ha ha ha ha ha!!!!!"

~~~*~~~

****

Chapter One

~~~*~~~

Buster woke up to the sun shine shining inside his room. He looked around and then gave a slight smile. He almost thought he was back on the army grounds where he and Blaze were sent to go through three years of training. It was like pure hell. He had to wake up bright and early in the morning to make up his bed, and then start the morning drills. He was separated from Blaze, because the drill Sargent's found out how reckless they were when they were together. 

Through the day he went through endless exercises, and grueling drills, but to say the least, he and Blaze racked in a lot of money and awards for going through the training. Now that he was home, he wanted to savor every minute he had before he had to go to school. Things around here seemed a little different now, but as Buster heard the shrill cry of Bubbles fighting with Buttercup and a smile eased across his face. Yup…nothing had changed.

~~~*~~~

"I didn't take your stupid picture of you and Boomer!"

"Yes you did!" 

Bubbles and Buttercup were at it, yet again, and Blossom didn't even bother to stop their fussing. If push came to shove, she didn't want to be caught between them. She decided to see how her brother was doing. She went up stairs, knocked on his door, and when she heard the sleepy command to enter, she walked in. She looked around, and saw Buster sitting up in bed, looking up at the sun.

"Good morning." She said, giving her brother a smile, "How are you feeling?"

"Stronger than yesterday." He said, smiling back. "How are you?"

"Better than yesterday." She said, sitting next to him, "I was a wreck for the last two days."  
"Yeah. It was probably your friend." He said, smirking "You almost squeezed the hell outta me last night."

"What can I say?" She said, "It hurts. And I still have to deal with it."

"Yeah? You're nothing compared to Blaze. She almost crushed my hand once." He said, and the both of them cringed outwardly. Blossom decided to change the subject.

"Well, I can't wait to see you in school." She said, grinning, "Brick and I would have some real competition."

"Yeah." He said, grinning "It must be lonely at the top." 

"It is." Blossom said, "Wonder how Blaze is?"

"I don't know right now." He said, "The first thing she wanted to do when we got home was see Ms. Bellum."

Blossom smiled, and then stood up. "That's nice of her to think of her mother."

"Yeah. It is." He said, "But I'm getting hungry."

"Well, Ms. Keane is downstairs making breakfast." Blossom said, "She said she was cooking a large breakfast for everyone today."

"Who's everyone?" He asked, 

"Everybody." Blossom said, smirking

"So. There's going to be a breakfast celebration of my return to Townsville?"

"Yeah. You and Blaze are the guests of honor." Blossom said, grinning "So you'll need to get dressed and ready."

"Okay." Buster said, as Blossom walked out the room. He jumped out of bed, groaning to himself.

"This is gonna be a hell of a long day." He thought, as started to prepare for the day.

~~~*~~~

The Rowdyruff boys were in their room, sleeping the day away, as they all planned to do when they got home last night. But unfortunately, Marjorie wasn't going to let that happen. As the sun notified her that it was eight o'clock, she walked in their room, and pulled the blinds open. When she did, she heard three muffled moans coming from each of the boys. She walked to each one of them, and tried to gently shake them awake. 

"Wake up boys, we have an engagement to go to." She said, 

"I don't want to go." Butch said, his voice muffled in the pillow. 

"It's not a matter of wanting or not, we have to be there." Marjorie said, 

"I'm tired." Brick moaned, and turned his head to the other side, trying the futile attempt to go back to sleep. "Go bother Boomer."

"But ma, I don't want to ride the pony…" he said, and Marjorie looked over at him, raising a confused brow. She then sighed, took out her whistle, and blew as hard as she could. The boys, fell off of their beds, and looked up, and saw that the look their mother had on their face was not a sweet one.

"Listen. You three have two hours to shower and put on some clothes that are suitable enough to wear to the Utonium's house. They're having a breakfast ceremony for Blaze and Buster's return home, and you three are to be present. If you three aren't down those stairs at nine thirty, you will be grounded. Are we clear?"

"Crystal clear ma." Brick said, 

"Yes mam." Boomer said, 

"Clear as glass and dark as…uh…my cowlick." Butch said, and Brick gave him a look of disgust, but didn't say a word.

"Good. Now get going." She said, and left the room with out another word. Boomer decided to start getting dressed first, and went to the bathroom.   
"I don't feel like going anywhere." Brick said, "I wore myself out with Blossom."

"Oh you did, did ya?" Butch said, snickering evilly.

"No. Not like that." He said, sneering "You're always thinking perverted. People do have fun without being perverted."

"You said you were worn out right?" Butch said, smirking "That was just the first thing that came to my mind."  
"I know. That's 'cause your perverted."

"Shut up." he said, "How did you wear yourself out with Blossom?"

"Using the afterburners." Brick said, and Butch smirked at him.

"Funny how you're always rough housing Blossom these days. Watch one day you're gonna rough house yourself into a wrestling match, and it ain't gonna only be arms and legs, it's gonna be tongues, and…"  
"Alright Butch…I think I get it." Brick said, looking at his younger brother. "What about you and Buttercup?"

"Oh…When me and Buttercup do it, you'll know." He said, "Everyone will."

"Really?" Brick said, smirking at the idea, "That'll be interesting."

"Hey! I just remembered. What were you and Mitchellson betting on that he lost?"

"Oh. Between Blossom and Princess, who's ass was bigger." Brick said, smirking. 

"That's all?" Butch said, "I thought it was something wilder than that. You don't surprise me at all these days."

"The fact that I won a bet with Mitchellson on something stupid should've been surprising."

"Betting on girl's asses isn't stupid. Especially when you know your girl has the larger one."

Brick looked at his brother, not sure how they got into this conversation, but when Boomer walked back into their room with his navy blue bathrobe on him Brick decided that he was going to take the opportunity to wash and run quickly. The idea of waking up to see Blossom didn't sound bad at all once he thought about it. 

"_Nope. Not bad at all_." He thought

~~~*~~~

Buttercup ran down the stairs, dressed up and ready in a dark green Fubu shirt like Butch's and matching dark green pants. She ran into the ten year old Sadie, and smirked.

"What's up squirt?" she said, and Sadie smirked,

"Nothing." She said, "My life feels like total hell right now."

"Why?" Buttercup asked, wondering what a girl her age would say.

"First of all, I have to wake up early just to be at some party that I don't even care about, and my hair! Just look at my hair! It has to get washed every night just because it moves. I'm a complete freak!"

"_Hey. I'd think so too if my mother was a criminal, and she screwed your biological pops a few times and then had me. Funny thing is that unfortunately, some of her genes made their way to my hair._" Buttercup thought, not in sarcasm, but in total disgust. She pitied her adoptive sister for not knowing the truth about any of it, but she wasn't going to say a word. It would be too much for her anyway at her age.

"Well, look at life on the bright side. You ain't the only kid who's not…normal, besides, besides, look at me. I didn't do things normal kids my age did either, so we're on the same boat." She said, "So, just think of it as a gift that you could use. Besides, when people start dissing on you, just use your hair don't, and make it a hair do like Blossom did." 

"How?" Sadie asked, intrigued, 

"Well, we were doing Blossom's hair one day, and…" Buttercup started off, and then she proceeded to tell the story of what happened when Buttercup and Bubbles accidently cut off her half of her hair. (A/N- I don't know what episode it is, but you know…it was my favorite one. :) 

"But in the end, she came through, and everything's okay. Sides, I know a few girls who would want kick-ass hair like that."

"Okay." She said, smirking, "I'll just look on the bright side of things for now on then."

"Good." Buttercup said, and then ended the conversation.

Buttercup then went into the living-room, and turned on the TV, in the mood for something violent. She turned to the weather channel, and looked at it with some curiosity.

"Today should be clear, blue beautiful skies like we see every summer here in Townsville, but last night, we predicted the same thing, and it rained cats and dogs." The weather reporter said, going on with his ramblings. Buttercup thought back to the night before, when they all came home soak and wet, and it had been fairly nice outside when they went to the dance. She also thought of when Blossom's temper went off, and that was a humorous sight to see. 

"_Maybe she'll get into a fight one of these days and it might be over Brick._" Buttercup thought with amusement as Ms. Keane walked through the living room, and looked at her with a stern look on her face.

"Buttercup! Stop lazing around, and help me put out the food for your brother's party."

"Yes Ms. Keane." She grumbled, and went to help out with a fresh new thought on her mind…and his name was Butch Plutonia.

~~~*~~~

Buster walked out of the bathroom, and went to his room, looking through his closet. He pulled out a navy blue Roca Wear shirt, and then matching blue pants, and denim blue timberlands. He slipped them on, and put on his cap along with it. He looked himself over in the mirror, and looked very satisfied with himself.

His thoughts turned over to Blaze, and he got a warm feeling down in his gut. He hoped that she turned up in one of her mini-skirts. He always thought that she looked very sexy when she was in her tight skirts, with her short red hair pinned up. He also liked to see her in her pink see through night gown that she usually wears *(every time they're in their dream world)*. Over all, he likes to see her legs. He thinks that's the sexiest part on her body. But as Buster walked out of his room, to start off the day, he gives way to a final thought that includes Blaze.

"_I hope she comes in tight leather. Very tight leather_."

Giving a devilish grin to that, he leaves the room, silently closing the door behind him.

~~~*~~~


	2. The Perfect Storm

Chapter Two

Chapter Two

~~~*~~~

Within the next two hours, people came and helped celebrate. There weren't many people, just more like a family get-together. Ms. Keane had expertly cooked, beacon, eggs, pancakes, omelets, toast, and used Tropicana orange juice and coffee for the beverages. The adults talked on, and lounged around, while the boys were over in the yard, either wrestling, or talking about the girls. The girls were over in the other side, gossiping or what ever. The school year would almost be over in eight more months, and things were starting to heat up…or cool down. 

With Blaze, she was glad to be around a few laid back girls again. Being with those other girls at the camp were making her sick. She walked over and sat next to Blossom, and smiled as the other girls talked on. Blossom looked up, saw her and smiled back.

"Hey Blaze."

"Hey Blossom. Like, how is it going?" she said, 

"Fine." She said, "How was your experience at the camp?"

"Oh…it was horrible, for sure. All we did was get up, go through drills, do assignments, go through all of that yelling. It was nauseating."

"I can tell." She said, "You look a bit more buff." 

Blaze smirked at that. "I don't like it at all. Like, it makes me look manly." 

"Aww, it wouldn't help for you to have a few muscles." Buttercup said, entering the conversation.

"Like, that's easy for you to say." She said, "When you want them, it's good, but when you don't…that's a whole different story."

"I know what she means…" Bubbles said, "I have a few muscles right around here." 

Bubbles pointed to her abdominal, and Buttercup looked at her, smirking, "That's probably from you and Boomer out in recess, playing handball."  
"Handball?" she said, "That must be a good game."

"It is." Bubbles said, smiling, "It helps with your speed and agility."

"Oh. I should try it with Buster. He is quick on his feet."

Blossom looked over at Brick and the others and smirked. "Boys." She said, "Can't live with 'em, and you can't live without 'em."

"Hey." Blaze said, looking on in Blossom's direction "Like, What's going on that's so interesting?"

"Nothing much." She said, smirking "All they do wrestle each other and talk about who's the strongest when they win."

"No…that's because you and Brick are always rough housing each other." Buttercup said, "And end up making out later."

"You don't know that." Blossom said, a little disgusted that she knows what they do most of the time.

"Whatever." She said, and Bubbles looked over at Blaze, and saw how interested she was in the conversation that was going on between Blossom and Buttercup, and knew that without a doubt, she would put her two cents…maybe more in.

"So Blossom…you and Brick like to roll around rough housing each other?" she said, and Blossom gave her a look and said, "Please don't go there."

"But it sounds sweet. Two lovebirds fight, and then end up lip locked under the moon light." She said, with an evil grin on her face. "No offense, but I'd think I'd want to do more than that."

"Now that's what I'm talking about." Buttercup said, smiling over at Blaze. "Blossom and Brick may still be virgins by the time their twenty five."

"For sure." She said, but then thought over her past infatuation over him. If she only knew that he wasn't the kind of boy that she wanted, she wouldn'tve wanted any of the Rowdyruff's. She then looked over at Buster, and smiled over at him. 

She then got up, and then walked over toward the boys. If Buttercup didn't know any better, she would've thought that Blaze was getting the urge to be with her man. She wouldn'tve blamed her for wanting him so bad at a time like this. She deserved it.

"Hey. Where's she going?" Blossom said,   
"To get a little one on one with Buster." Buttercup said, smirking

"Oh." Blossom said, and then looked over at Brick. She wanted to do the same with Brick, but she came to the conclusion that she could hold out longer. Bubbles looked over at Boomer, and didn't care what her sisters would say, but she wanted to be with him, and it was about time they got a little 'alone time' together. She bounced over with Blaze, leaving her two sisters together. They looked at each other, and then gave up the urge.

"What the hell?" they both said, and went over as well, hoping that they could make the most of their little redevous.

~~~*~~~

Buster looked up and saw her first. She was wearing a crisp white shirt, a tight leather mini skirt, white tights, and black leather boots. He smirked at her, as she walked near him. 

"_Hallelujah_." He thought

Butch looked up at him, and saw that his gaze wasn't just pivoted anywhere, but on the likes of his girlfriend. Brick looked up and saw her too, and started smirking, but also had the sudden urge to see Blossom. Boomer, just sat there and smirked, knowing that he was in for a few rounds of tongue hockey with his girl.

Blaze had walked over and then smirked back. 

"Like…where was you all my life?" Blaze said, and Buster smirked back, stuck his fingers inside of her belt loop, pulled her over, and caught her lips in a kiss. He started to kiss her passionately, and then let go. Blaze looked up and gave him a dizzy smile. 

"You like that?" he said, giving her an impish grin,

"Uh huh. D, d do that again." She said, stuttering slightly. Without warning, he did it again, and then things started getting a little overly explicit with the teenaged lovers. One of Buster's hands went through her hair, and the other was about to go up her shirt. Brick, unfortunately, saw what was going on, and decided to stop it. Blossom saw this, and then held him back.

"Hey Brick." She said, "What are you about to do?"

"Stop them." He said, and then she pulled him towards her. 

"No you're not." 

"Yes I am." He said, and Blossom, pulled his face toward her. 

"If they want to fool around, let them." She said, "It's been awhile since they were together, and I'm not letting you interrupt the first time they been together in months."

Brick looked into Blossom's eyes, and saw that she was dead serious. He then thought it over and remembered how torturing it had been not to have his hands on his girlfriend for awhile. He then looked over, and thought "_Hey, what the hell_?" He then smirked down at her, and then kissed her straight on the lips. Blossom's eyes widened at the pleasant surprise and then she smiled.   
"Alright. I won't stop them." He said, playing with one strand of her long red hair.

"Good. That's exactly what I wanted to hear." She said, and then leant up to kiss him. Brick picked her up, and then carried her inside the house. 

Bubbles and Boomer looked down at the lovers from a tree, liking the view of the whole yard. 

"They look so cute." she said, leaning against Boomer's shoulder. "Yeah. That's my buddy." He said, looking down at Bubbles. He noticed her little abdominal, and smiled. 

"Hey. I see you got some muscle here." He said, running his hand through it.

"Yeah, but I don't like it."

"Why?" he said, 

"It makes me look a little…rough." She said, frowning.

"Not really. It makes you look sexy."

"You think so?" she said, looking at him with a little hopefulness shining in her baby blue eyes.

"l wouldn't tell you if I didn't think so." Boomer said, "How did you manage to get it?"

"Playing handball with you." She said, "Or maybe…by fighting everyone last year."

Boomer smirked at that. "You think?" 

"I don't know." She said, and then looked up in the sky, and saw it getting cloudy. "Boomie?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think it's going to rain?"

"It looks like it." He said, and just then, it rained down on everyone like a raging river. Everyone ran out to the house, and then stayed there, until it all subsided. 

~~~*~~~

Meanwhile in the house…

Hours later, while sitting around in the house, Blaze and the girls were in their room, updating Blaze on everything that happened in school. Blaze was on the floor, next to Buttercup, Blossom was sitting in a chair, looking in a pink diary that Brick bought her a few days ago. Bubbles was laying on their bed, with her feet up in the air. 

"So…what's new?" Blaze said, and Buttercup started first.

"I got into a fight with Kim Lee." She said, 

"Lemme think…over Butch?" Blaze said, with a grin on her face, trying to imagine the moment. 

"Yup." She said, "When I saw them, she had him pressed up against the locker, trying to kiss up on him…"

"Oh." Blaze said, "I think I would've done more damage to her than that."

"Oh…she was about to kill her alright." Blossom said, "She picked up a locker, and was about to drop it, but Butch umm…distracted her."

"Oh." Blaze said, "I would've wanted to see her die for sure." 

"Hey…" Bubbles said, "You didn't tell her about Princess?"

"Nah." Blossom said, "You know she wouldn't care about it."

"Why wouldn't I?" Blaze said, "I wouldn't mind seeing that b_tch get smacked around a few times."

"Well…it's not exactly her getting beat up…" Blossom said, "She and Mitch…"

"Oh my gosh!" Blaze said, putting her hand over her heart, "She gave it up to him?" 

"Nah." Buttercup said, "They just go out." 

"Oh." She said, breathing a sigh of relief, "Just making sure I beat her to that punch."

"Aww please." Buttercup said, smirking evilly, "The way her father has her preoccupied, it's not going to happen for awhile. Sides…I'm gonna beat the both of ya to it." 

"Well…Just try not to get into a fight with her Blaze." Blossom said, "Because Mitch'll try to fight you too."

"F_ck him." Blaze said, with a dreamy smile. "If he tries, he'll have to answer to Buster, for sure."

"You know what?" Bubbles said, "I want to dance to something."

"To what?" Buttercup said, hopefully "Ludacris?"

"No. Not you and Butch's freak music." Blossom said, sneering

"Whatever red." She said, and then looked at Bubbles Cha-Cha slide CD.

"What about the Cha-Cha slide?" she suggested again.  
"Okay." Bubbles said, and walked over to the stereo player and then played it.

"Okay." Blossom said, "That sounds much better." 

Buttercup smirked and then put the song on. All four girls got up, and slid 'til they couldn't slide anymore. 

~~~*~~~

The boys were in Buster's room, doing mostly the same thing, but in their boyish way. They picked up where the girls left off, and Buster looked very amused.

"Yup. Dude smacked the living hell outta Morebucks, and then Mitch went and kicked his ass." Brick said, 

"He was punching him so hard in the stomach that dude was coughing up blood." He said, and then Buster raised an eyebrow. "Woah." He said, "That sounds like he was really pissed."

"Yeah." Butch said, "Could've sworn he was one of us." 

"Yo. Don't dis us like that." Boomer said, with a sneer on his face. Butch sat there snickering, and Buster tilted his cap over his face. 

"I heard that Buttercup beat up that Chinese trick…what was her name?"

"Oh. Kim." Brick said, smirking, "You should've seen it. It was a beautiful brawl."

"Really?" Buster said, intrigued, "What happened?"  
"Buttercup was cursing her out while Butch was holding on to her, and when Kim started popping sh_t, he let go, and she beat the living hell outta her. She almost killed her too."

"Yeah. That's my girl." Butch said, smiling, 

"Intense." He said, "The closest I ever got to a brawl is when Blaze was about to fight this girl because she tried to rip off my towel when I was coming out of the shower."

"What the hell would posses a girl to pull off your towel?" Boomer said, and Butch looked at him, and smacked him on the top of his head.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"The girl wanted to see how big Buster was." Brick said, with a smirk. "I'm sure that she's gonna catch it." 

Butch gave a grin and then looked outside of Buster's room, and got a good view of the girls dancing to the music across from their room. He looked at Buttercup lustfully, licking his lips.

"My tigress is a beautiful piece of ass." He said to himself, and motioned for the rest of the boys to come over.

"Hey, check this out." 

Brick and the rest of the boys zipped over to see what had caught Butch's interest so quickly.

"Damn." Butch said, "My boo has a nice piece of ass, and I'm gonna do the honors of making it bigger."

Brick and Boomer looked over at Butch about to say something, but Buster beat him to the punch.

"Butch, how often do you take cold showers?" he asked him, sarcasm dripping off of his voice.

"Never." Boomer said, "He been waiting for her to develop for a long time."

Buster looked over at Brick for confirmation. Brick answered his unanswered his question.

"Yup. Ever since they were five."

"Well, what can I say." Buster said, smirking, "When you got to have it, you got to have it."

"So you understand both sides of the issue." Brick said, smirking, while staring at Blossom. 

"Just out of curiosity, how can you see Buttercup's ass with her baggy pants?" Buster asked, thinking the whole thing farfetched.

Butch looked at his girl's brother and smirked. "X-ray vision is such a beautiful thing to have."

"You a freak…for sure." Buster replied, as he finally hovered back to his bed. He laid on it, and while Butch was still at the door, admiring his girl's backside, Brick by his side. Boomer floated after him, and sat in his chair, across from him. 

"So…" Buster said, "What's new?" 

"Nothing much." He said, "Except that Butch is the man of the field."  
"What you mean?" 

"He's QB." He said, and Buster smirked.   
"I knew he'd probably get there one day." Buster said, smiling, "So…how's your little problem with Mary?"

"Little problem? The b_tch almost made me lose my girl." Boomer said, "I wanted Bubbles to fight her so bad…but she just didn't."

"She has your mind, and you couldn't figure out why?" Buster said, "That's funny."

"At the moment, I wasn't thinking about that. I was thinking about her."

"Oh…" Buster said, "So…you know what?"

"Yeah?"

"The new talk around the hill is about **S**econd-Level **E**xplicit **X**-Rated stuff."

"Oh." Boomer said, rolling his eyes "Yeah. That's all that boys been talking about? Why?"

"I think I'm ready to do the deed."

"Woah…dude." Boomer said, "Are you sure about this?"

"Yeah. If Blaze is ready, then I am." 

"Really?" Boomer said, "Maybe the distance between you and Blaze is just making you like this. Just spend some time with her, and maybe you won't be like this."

"Boomer, sorry to say this, but you notice me and Blaze are made differently, and for some reason our hormones go out of control, even when we're just touching each other. I always wanted to do it for love, but it's like I can't control it."

"Well, talk to the professor about it." Boomer said, "It's not good just to fill your need. You do need to talk to Blaze about this too. And whatever you do, Don't talk to Butch." 

"Why not?" he said, 

"Because, he's going to tell you to do it, and when you don't get the kind of reaction that you want later on, you're gonna want to kill him."  
"Okay…sure thing." He said, smirking, "But what about you and Bubbles?"  
"I wanted to do it when she was ready." Boomer said, "Preferably when we were grown up."

"Why?" 

"Because, when you get out of control when doing it, everyone's going to know something happened if your girl is walking funny. And I'm counting on Buttercup being the first." Boomer said, looking over at his older brother shaking his head.

"I know." Buster said, "If she isn't the first, Butch had his first cold shower."

The two boys laughed at the joke and then got up, and then got up to see the girls dance on, and then think of what the future might hold for them.

~~~*~~~


	3. The Perfect Storm

Ethan Frome

Chapter Three

~~~*~~~

At school the next day, Princess' mind was on cloud nine, just thinking about what happened at the dance. She and Mitch danced until she couldn't dance anymore. And she thought that he looked too rich in the Fubu set he wore. She was a little peeved to find that mostly everyone had the same ensemble in different colors. But other than that, she was had the best time she had in awhile. Taking out her books from her locker, her good mood was flushed down the toilet. What she saw, could've made her throw up all over her new Girbaud shirt that she bought yesterday. 

Blaze walked through the hall with her arm over her boyfriends' and all of the boys tried to get a quick glance before Buster caught them. Mitch walked up behind her, wrapped his arm around her waist, kissed her on the cheek and she looked up at him, with a look of displeasement.  
"What's wrong?" he asked her, ready to hear anything. 

"Her." She said, and then he looked up to see Buster and Blaze looked up and started smirking.

"The couple from hell has risen from boot camp." He said, "Screw them. I know you can't possibly be jealous of…her."  
"I'd be damned to hell and back if I were." She said, and then Mitch turned her around and gave her a steamy kiss and nuzzled her nose. "Where are we going tonight?"

"I don't know. We'll have to see after school." She said, and then kissed him back.  
"Alright." He said, kissing her softly on the lips "Don't let me have to kill somebody."

Princess gave him a smirk as he walked off, and then walked to class with one notion on her mind.

"_As long as she doesn't say anything to me, I don't say a thing to her_." 

~~~*~~~

Buttercup and Butch walked in class, ready to start yet another long and boring day in school. They walked in their math class, and sat in the back. They were two extra seats in the back, and as if on cue, Buster and Blaze walked in. They took a seat right next to the brunette couple, and looked around.

"So what's this? Math?" Buster asked them.

"Yeah." Buttercup said, "It sucks."  
"Not really." Buster said, "If you take your time."  
"Yeah. Math could be totally be fun." Blaze said, smirking, "You just have to have a mind to do it, and your hormones in check."

"And a cold shower." Buster mumbled and Butch looked over at him smirking.

"Yo. Don't diss the explorer." He said, "I like to explore new things."

"As long as it's Playboy material." Buttercup said, and Butch looked at her shocked.

"Hey." He said, "What for?"

Buttercup looked at her boyfriend and smirked. "I know that you look at Playboy material, and if you had the channel, you would check it out." She said, "You're a jerk. But I still love you."

Butch smirked back. "That's good to know beautiful. You know that you're the best though."

"Don't try to be sweet now." She said, smirking.

Buster and Blaze were looking on at the two brunettes and smirked. Blaze knew even though Butch was sweet talking Buttercup, he was going to get his face punched in…eventually. 

When their teacher walked in, Blaze immediately noticed that someone she hated walked in the class. The girl with the flowing red hair, the snotty attitude, with all the money in the world, sat in the middle of class, with her head held up high.

"Not this year…" she mumbled to herself. Buster looked up at her, and then raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong Blaze?" he asked, ready to hear anything.

"Her." She said, pointing to Princess.

Buster didn't say a word, but just shook his head, and looked his girl in the eye.

"Just don't say anything to her." He said,

"I'll try." She said, her mood down for good. Buster looked on at her, as did Buttercup and Butch. 

"What's wrong with her?" Buttercup asked

"Princess." Buster said, and then she smirked.

"Aw, you getting pissed off of her?" Buttercup said, and Blaze looked up at her, and nodded.

"Don't worry about her. If she ever steps up to your man, all you got to do, is shove something straight up her…"

"Alright Buttercup." Buster said, scolding his sister. Buttercup looked at him and rolled her eyes at him.

"You're another Blossom." She said, and then he smirked back.

"Thanks for the compliment." He said, and then looked up as the teacher asked for everyone's attention. 

"_This is gonna be a helluva day_." He thought, as he saw Blaze look at Princess with fire in her eyes. "_A helluva day_."

~~~*~~~

Mitch sat in his history class next to Adam, who had a far away glance on his face. He didn't know why for sure, but he thought it had something to do with that girl he was with at the dance.

"Adam?" 

"Yeah?" he said, snapping out of his dazed look, "What's up man?"

"You." Mitch said, "You look like cupid shot a giant arrow up your ass."

"Oh?" Adam said, "You shouldn't be talking." 

"Why? 'Cause I got Princess?"  
Adam nodded and then smirked on at him. Mitch smirked back. 

"So who is she?" Mitch said, curious

"Her name is Mei, and she's the most beautiful girl in the world."

"Oh really?" he said, smirking, "That's what you said about Blossom a few months ago."

"But I'm not with Blossom am I?" he said, smirking, "Besides, Mei is more exotic than she is."

"Oh really?" Mitch said, "Fill me in." 

"I will…at lunch." She said, "What you gonna do after school?" 

"I don't know." Mitch said, "Whatever strikes the mood." 

"Why don't we double date?" Adam suggested, and then Mitch gave a look of uncertainty. It took long enough for Princess to stop acting snotty around him, what would happen if she found out her friends were…not her kind of people? 

"I don't know Adam. You know how Princess is around people."

"No. Mei is patient with her. Besides, Mei and Princess'll probably have a lot in common."

"Alright Adam. If you say so." Mitch said, although he knew it spelled disaster. His teacher walked in, and he decided to write her a letter. His reason was that he couldn't stand to listen to her ramble on about being around 'common people.'

~~~*~~~

As the bell rung for second period, and Princess ran to her locker, and then saw a note stuck there. She picked it up and started reading.

11-01-2001

1st Period

Thinking about you

Princess,

Hey! I wanted to ask you something. My friend Adam asked me if we wanted to go on a double date after school. If you don't feel like it, we could find some trouble to get into. But other than that, I'll see you in English. Stay out of trouble until then. 

Mitch

Princess smiled, and then saw her man walking pass. She smirked, and then walked up behind him. She put her arms around his neck, and then he looked back, pleasantly surprised.

"Hey Mitch." She purred, and he smiled,

"Hey Princess." He said, "What's up?"

"Nothing." She said, "You wanted to go somewhere?"

"Yeah. My friend Adam invited us to go with him and his girlfriend for an afternoon of fun."

"How come you didn't ask me up front…like you usually do?" she said, "You're not afraid of me are you?"

Mitch looked at her, and then slid his hand up her shirt, in an attempt to take off her bra, and Princess stopped him, her face flushed red. Mitch smirked triumphant to show his point.

"If I was afraid of you, I wouldn't be able to do that…now would I?" he said, and then he gave her another steamy kiss. "So…are you up for it?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" she asked, and Mitch sighed in exasperation. The girl he was holding in his arms never ceased to amaze him.

"_I better enjoy it while it lasts_." He thought, "_Because this isn't my girl Princess Morebucks. This is some other chick_."

"But…" she said, "You better pick me up after class, or else it won't be pretty." 

Mitch smirked as Princess leant up to give him a steamy kiss. "_Now there's the girl I fell for_." He thought, when he saw a girl with blond hair look over at him with a lustful stare. 

"_What the hell is she lookin' at? I hope I'm not the object of her affection…or Princess_." 

~~~*~~~

Denise looked on at Mitch and gave her the sexiest smile that should've made him crumble at her feet. But instead of doing that, he only drowned into Princess even more. 

"_What the hell am I going to do?_" she thought, "_If Princess got him under her spell?_"

Just then, she saw Buster walk down the hall and she stood at attention. She instantly fell in love with his toned body, and his navy blue eyes. 

"_Oh yes…_", She thought to herself, wanting to be in his arms at the very moment. "_Move over Brick…and Mitch. Mr. Sexy has just entered the building_."

"Found a new target Denise?" she heard someone say. She turned and saw Mei standing there, smirking, 

"Yes. I have. Look at him." She said, and Mei looked over. She saw Buster trying to undo the lock in his locker and thought he was quite the catch, but ever since the night before, she thought that no one looked better than Adam.

"Well, seems like your over Mitch and Brick now huh?" Mei said, and Denise just looked over at him and smiled.

"No. Which ever one I get, I get, but I want him the most." She said looking over at Buster. 

"Whatever Denise." She said, "But take into account that he's most likely spoken for."

"F_ck his girl." She said, "I get what I want."

Mei shook her head, and then bounced off to leave her friend with her little 'infatuations', because that's what they were. 

"_And that's what they're gonna stay_." She thought, as she saw her boyfriend in walking into class. She walked in after him, looking for some trouble to get into.

~~~*~~~

At lunch, the guys were sitting together to talk about how things were going. Brick decided to ask first, since Boomer and Butch were devouring their food like they haven't eaten in their lives.

"How was your first day Buster?" Brick said, and Buster smiled,

"Good so far." He said, "How was yours?"

"Alright." He said, "Yo. Tell me why Denise Keller was blowin' me kisses in class?"

"That's 'cause she likes you." Butch said, snickering, "But she wants Mitch too."

Boomer stopped eating for a minute, and then looked up with a raised brow.

"The ditzy blond haired chick wants Mitch?" he said, and then Butch looked over at his brother with a smirk.

"Damn right." He said, "Saw her smilin' at him like an idiot while he was makin' out with Princess in the hall, and she was lookin' at Buster with that…look." 

"What look?" Buster said, looking up at Butch. 

"That look when you know a girl is gonna be your worst nightmare. Everywhere you turn, she's there. When you're with your girl…she's there. When you're tryin' to take a piss…"  
"Alright Butch." Brick said, cutting him off. Butch sneered at his brother, and then kept going.

"Anyway, in less dramatics…she's gonna end up getting f_cked up like Kim did. But worse. She's gonna have Blossom, Princess, and Blaze on her like Buttercup when she has her monthly friend."

Buster winced, and then looked over at Boomer who grimaced too. Brick just gave a smile, and then looked on at Butch. 

"Well I can't wait for that fight to happen." He said, and then Boomer decided to see if he can spark his brother's anger somehow.

"Butch, guess what I heard." He said, and smirking evilly.

"What up?"

"Adam has a girl?"

"You mean plastic d_ck Lee stopped pining over Blossom and got another one? Woah."

"Yeah. Her names Mei."

"You mean that girl that was about to fight Kim last week right?"

"Yeah."

"Hold up." Brick said, "Who the hell are you talking about, and how long has this dude been sniffing around my girl's ass?"

"Just for a few weeks." Boomer said, with an impish grin. "Yeah, he's been talkin' some sh_t that would've made you want to pound him into the ground."

"Like what?" Brick said, 

"Easy. Like day dreaming about Blossom in a red bra and a pair of thongs, and much, much more." 

"And he's been talking to her, saying things that made her nervous and stuff."

"Like…"

"You know. Is your man treatin' you right?" Butch said, smirking. He caught on to Boomer's little plan, and decided to add on. 

"Where the hell is he?" he said, glaring down at Boomer, who was trying very hard not to laugh.

Brick grabbed Butch by the collar, and his eyes showed that same temper that he and Blossom shared, and it humored him a lot, needless to say. He pulled out of his brother's grasp, that was a little hard on him than usual.

"Who cares? He got a girl. He ain't thinkin' about Blossom."

"How come you didn't tell me when he did?"

"Why would I snitch on Blossom-Mother of all short tempers." Boomer said, faking a look of disgust. 

"Yeah." Butch added, "And she has her friend right now?"

"Where's Blossom?" he said, looking around the cafeteria. He spotted her with her sisters, Blaze and Molly, and then got up.

"Dude wait!" Boomer said, as he busted out laughing, Butch busted out laughing right after. "It was only a joke!"

Buster snickered at his sister's counterparts, and shook his head.

"You two are a trip." He said, and then ran to get Brick before he ends up killing his brothers before the day is out.

~~~*~~~

Blaze was on the other side of the lunch room, listening to the girls tell how their day was so far.

"My day sucked." Buttercup said, "Especially in math."

"You always say that, everyday, and by the time you and Butch have gym, the day was the best you had in your life." Bubbles said, smirking at her sister. Buttercup smirked back.

"Oh yeah?" Buttercup said, "How was your day in art Bubbles? Did you and Boomer have fun drawing each other with hearts around it again?"

"No." Bubbles said, "Actually, we cut."

Blossom gasped, surprised that Bubbles would actually do something of the nature. Buttercup and Blaze started smiling, and giving her high fives, and Molly just sat there smirking. She couldn't really complain, because she couldn't count on her fingers how many times she and Mike had cut Biology to laze around in the park.

"What did you do?" she asked, curious to know.

"Nothing really. We sat, talked, and fooled around."

"Oooooh." Buttercup said, "Which fool around?"  
"Made out." Bubbles said, "You know, the usual."

"Oh." Blaze said, with an evil grin "I thought you meant fooling around."

"Is that all you and Buttercup think about?" Blossom said, smirking,   
Buttercup sat there and then thought over what her sister said, and Blaze followed suit. They then came to the same conclusion.

"Not really. It's just fun to imagine what it feels like." Blaze said, 

and Buttercup nodded, 

"Yeah red. I know you think about it too." she said, and Blossom smirked back, and then looked at her watch. The time for lunch was almost up, and they would have to go back to work soon.

"I wish school was out for the rest of the week." Blossom said, 

"You're not the only one." Buttercup said, and Bubbles nodded

"For sure." Blaze said, "I wanna be with my true blue baby." 

Molly smiled over at Blaze and shook her head. She could swear that Blossom was right. She and Buttercup don't think about nothing but their boyfriends, but it's alright with her, because she missed her boyfriend badly too. 

"Molly." Bubbles said, "You've been quiet for a while. What's on your mind?"

"Mike." She said, smiling, and blushing. 

"Mike…doing what?" Blaze said, trying to get something out of her. She knew that the quietest people are the ones with the best fantasies.

"Stripping in front of me." She said, her face getting redder, "Dancing to What's your fantasy."

"Woah." Blaze said, immediately having an idea, "Stop right there. How about we continue this after school?"

"Who's house?"

"Mine." She said, smirking, "I can just tell mommy that we're having a study party, and we can sit around with chips, juice, games, and…" she said, looking directly at Blossom. "No uptight people allowed." 

"Yeah." Buttercup said, "If you can't handle what we're gonna talk about…then don't show up."  
"Okay, okay." She said, exasperated, "Whatever."

"Good." She said, and then the principal came over the speaker, with some very pleasant news.

"Good afternoon, students of Townsville High. For all of this week, school will be closed, due some staff developments taking place. At the end of this announcement, all students are to be dismissed. Thank you and have a nice weekend." 

Right then, the bell rung, and everyone started to leave. Buttercup and Blaze looked at each other and said exactly what they was on their minds-

"A slumber party sounds better." 

~~~*~~~


End file.
